


Evil Author Day 2018

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: My offerings for Evil Author Day this year. Each chapter is a different story. There are 5 Criminal Minds stories and 1 Criminal Minds/James Bond offering this year.





	1. Demon's Angel 6-The Origin of Love

**Author's Note:**

> None of these are beta'd at all and mistakes are probably very prevalent. Please do not point them out, I know they are there.
> 
> What is in these chapters are not guaranteed in the final posted story so don't get attached to everything in the previews.
> 
> There is no guarantee that these will ever see the light of day as a finished story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuriel wasn't young. He'd been around for a long time. Yet while on Earth one day, he meets someone who he's been told is evil. Yet Denei isn't killing innocents, he's killing murders. He's protecting humans more than the Angels are so how could this Demon be evil?

Posted [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952754)!


	2. The Dusk and the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Hotchner wasn't sure what he thought about the New God that he was saddled with. He wasn't sure what he thought about Jason Gideon just deciding that they even needed a God on the team. Especially a New God that looked like a foal just learning to walk.

Posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097537).


	3. "Gay Poster Couple"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the FBI tries to become proactive, it's not until the whole we accept gays campaign has started that it's found out that they poster gay couple is not, in fact, a gay couple.

**Title** : Untitled  
**Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
**Year** : Season Seven  
**Tags** : Mistaken Relationship,  
**Ratings** : Teen And Up Audiences  
**Pairings** : Possible Hotch/Reid,  
**Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid,  
**Spoilers** : Up Through Season Seven  
**Summary** : When the FBI tries to become proactive, it's not until the whole we accept gays campaign has started that it's found out that they poster gay couple is not, in fact, a gay couple.  
**Notes** : None  
**Warnings** : None

"Uh, Hotch," Morgan said from the second side of the triangle billboard that was in the middle of the college campus. Hotch and Spencer had the other two sides.

"Yes?"

"Did you know that the FBI was doing a silent campaign to pull in gay men?" Morgan's voice sounded odd and Spencer leaned over to look at him. Morgan was staring at a poster. The steps of Hotch's shoes was heavy on the concrete as he walked into view.

"I saw something about it and heard one of the people in marketing talking about the fact that they had the perfect couple, since the fraternization rules were lax. Why?"

"Because I'm looking at the poster for the out and proud gay couple of the FBI and...well. Congratulations?" Morgan looked at Hotch first before he looked at Spencer.

"Why would you say that?" Spencer asked as he stepped fully around the corner of the display board and found the paper that Morgan's eyes were glued to.

Spencer's eyes always took things in as a whole and it was hard to break it down. The poster was well done and simple but the stance was something to be desired. It was evident to Spencer that it had been manipulated because he knew the outfit that he was wearing in that picture and it was from a recruiting seminar that Spencer had done with Morgan eight months before. An FBI photographer had been the one to take it as well as a several others over the weekend long outing. It had been part of a media stunt to give the FBI good press. The picture of Hotch though was impossible to trace because Spencer had never seen him in that outfit before.

Whoever had manipulated the image did damned good because Spencer couldn't tell from looking at it that it was faked. Spencer just couldn't understand why it had been faked. Hell, he couldn't understand how anyone would think that Spencer and Hotch were a couple. Hotch was the ultimate straight man. Hell, he hadn't even looked at men that time that Garcia and Prentiss had got into a game of guessing what men were wearing under their clothes. Hotch had just sat between them and drank. The rest of the team had just laughed at the drunken antics of the two women.

Spencer's own sexuality was harder to pin down and yet easier at the same time. Spencer didn't care about the package, male, female, or anything in between that was covered in the gender spectrum. Spencer cared about the brain. It wasn't just IQ that attracted him but how the brain was used and how caring the person was. There were quite a few geniuses that made Spence cringe when he thought about them and a few hidden geniuses that made Spencer pant after them. The ability to keep up with him was paramount.

"I think that some wires got crossed because I was never asked to use my image for a media campaign and I would have made sure that they knew that I was not in a relationship with anyone much less one of my team," Hotch said. The tone was business like, Hotch-like and there was nothing in it that showed disgust.

"I wasn't asked either," Spencer said.

"Really, that's all either one of you is going to say?" Morgan asked.

"I'll handle it when we get back to DC," Hotch said before going back to his side of the display board. Spencer looked at the poster one more time before he did the same. There was nothing that could be done about it right then and it wasn't like anything would come of throwing a fit. Spencer started to let his eyes flow over the board again but he found nothing that fit the profile of their three victims. Spencer could feel Morgan looking at him on occasion but that was it. Morgan said nothing else.

XxXxXxX

Spencer was seated at his desk working on a cold case file when he saw a man and two women stride into the bullpen. Spencer had never seen them before but their badges put them as FBI agents. The agents didn't stop but instead went right up to Hotch's office. Spencer frowned because they kind of reminded Spencer of lawyers. Three of them invading Hotch's office was never good.

"What's that about?" Prentiss asked as she leaned closer to Spencer.

"Unsure," Spencer utters. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Hotch stands up and shakes all three of their hands before waving them toward the couch at the back of the office. Hotch follows and stops in the doorway, his eyes going over the whole of the bullpen before landing on Spencer.

"Reid, join us please. You might want a fresh cup of coffee."

Spencer nodded, grabbing his almost empty cup of coffee before walking to the kitchenette and getting fresh coffee for him with just a little sugar in it and a black cup of coffee for Hotch. It had been hours since Hotch had got some. Spencer carried them both up the stairs and handed Hotch his as soon as he stepped into the office. Hotch shut the door behind Spencer and directed him toward the chair. Spencer took the seat, sipping his coffee as he looked at the lawyers. Nothing was said as one of the women was looking through a file. Spencer frowned as the man's badge was finally able to be read. He was not a lawyer as Spencer thought but from HR. The woman in the middle wasn't a lawyer either but it seemed from the media department.

Hotch sat down on the arm of the chair that Spencer was sitting in and Spencer watched him take a sip of his coffee.

"Agents Hotchner, Reid," the woman who had been looking through the file said as she finally pulled out a piece of paper.

"You've known me for years, Caroline, Aaron is fine," Hotch said.

"Aaron, so this was a giant mess."

"Excuse me, what's a giant mess?" Spencer asked because he had no clue why he was in on this.

"How the two of you became the FBI's poster gay couple."


	4. The President and the Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Hotchner, Senator for Virginia, didn't expect to be that attracted to Spencer Reid when meeting him at a fundraising. After being elected President of the United States, they are thrown together again. This time they both have trouble denying the attraction they feel for each other.

Posted [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768255).


	5. "Shadow Monster"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go bump in the night and some of them look human. Some might even be the people you trust most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second, different snippet. The other can be found in last year's EAD posting.

Posted [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895125).


	6. Secret Agent Genius 5-Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's found out that someone within Grimes Tech Industries is hacking foreign military agencies and selling secrets. Spencer goes undercover there to find the traitor and he finds something he never thought he would.

Posted [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306373)!


End file.
